harry potter and the phoenix girl
by Hummelberry94
Summary: Anna is moved from America to London to go to Hogwarts. Sry about the room of requirments. I know its 5th year but now its 4th year! My fanfiction :p
1. Harr potter and the Phoenix Girl

My name is Anna Marie Grint. I'm 14 years old and I'm off to my second wizarding school. My last school was in American and it was called Headingly. I loved it there, I made friends, I loved my teachers and classes and I just got a new boyfriend. But all that changed when some of my class mates started dying. The first to go was my best friend, Macy Michael Wentz (or m2 for short). I took her death pretty hard, since she was my best friend. The second to go was Lgan Leslie Smith. I didn't really didn't know him that well though. Then the killings just went on and on. So my head mistress, Hayley, had to close down the school. My parents are pure bloods so they wanted me to continue my studies. So they told me that I going to a new wizarding school in London. This school was called Hogwarts. At first I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with my friends and boyfriend. My parents wouldn't let me so I'm off to stay with some of my parents friends, the Weasley's. I meet them when I was younger, but I don't remember anything, even though my parents tell me they are great. Before I left I had to do the right thing and brake up with my boyfriend. I didn't want to do it, but I thought it was best.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked me.

"Ummmmm…..just water." I said to her.

"Ok, I'll be right back with it." She said as she walked away. When she came back, she handed me the water and asked me, "Where are you going?"

"London." I said.

"Nice, for pleasure?" she asked.

"No, school." I said.

"Nice." She said as she walked off. Before she was all the way gone she turned and said, "Have fun!"

I was super tired, so I got out my pillow and went to sleep.

~ 5 hours later ~

"If everyone would please take all their stuff and exit off the plane. Thank you for flying with Air Force Plane Service and have a great time in London." The speaker said.

I got all my stuff and left. Mother said the Weasley's would be waiting for me at the airport. When I exited the airplane, I saw a bunch of red heads in a group, mom said they had red hair and I saw they had a giant sign saying _**Anna**_ on it.

I walked up to them and asked, "Are you the Weasley's?" As I did this, I saw this red head boy and OMG he was FINE!

"Yes we are. You, my dear, must be Anna." The mother said.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Well, I'm Molly Weasley. This is my husband, Arthur Weasley. These are my children, my oldest, Bill, my other sons, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ronald. This is my daughter, Ginevra." Molly explained.

"Mom! My name is Ginny not Ginevra!" Ginny yelled.

"Honey, your nickname is Ginny. Your name is Ginevra." Molly said to her daughter.

Ginny walked over to me and said, "My name is Ginny. If you call me the other name I will kick your ass."

"I won't I promise." I said to her. To everyone else I said, "Nice to meet you all.", but mostly to Ronald. I noticed a boy and a girl standing next to Ronald.

"This is Hermione." Ronald said to me when he noticed I was looking at the boy and girl.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said to me.

"You too." I said to her.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The boy said and came up to me and stuck his hand out.

"Hello." I said to him as I shook his hand. He was very cute, but I thought Ronald was cuter. I noticed Hermione and Ronald messing around. "So is Hermione Ronald's girlfriend?" I asked Harry.

"No, but everyone knows they like each other." Harry explained. "And call him Ron. He'll get angry at you if you call him Ronald."

"Ok, thanks." I said.

"Ok, gang, let's get Anna's stuff and get going." Molly said.

We all walked towards the luggage line and Harry asked, "So, how was your flight?"

"It was good. I slept for most of it." I said.

"Nice. So what year are you?" he asked.

"4th year." I said.

"So, am I. Harry said. " So are Ron and Hermione. Ginny is a 3rd year and Fred and George are 5th years." Harry continued to tell me.

"Sweet. So what career are you going into?" I asked.

"Auror." He said.

"OMG are you serious? Me too!" I said. "what are Ron and Hermione going to do?"

"I don't really know. We don't really talk about it because of Voldemort." Harry said. After he did, he looked very hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked. We slowed down.

"It's nothing." He said.

I wanted to change the subject so I asked, "So is the Headmaster nice?"

"Ya, he is awesome." Harry said. "Who was your headmaster at your last school?"

"Head mistress Hayley." I said. "She is amazing!"

We continued to talk all the way home. When we got to the house, Harry and I were like the bestie friends ever. He told me everything, including about his scar on his head, and I told him everything about me, except my scar on my arm. We spent the whole nite talking.

"Time for bed, you two." Molly yelled to Harry and me.

"OK." We yelled back.

"Well, nite." I said when we got to my bedroom, which I shared with Hermione.

"Nite." He said back. He came in and kissed my check. Then he ran off to his room, which he shared with Ron. I opened my door and saw all of the rest of my stuff, including my owl, Winter. Winter is a snow white owl and is one of my best animal friends. "Hey, when did my owl and stuff come?" I asked Hermione, who was reading.

"Just a couple minutes ago. You got a letter on your owl." She said.

"Thanks." I said. I found the letter and opened it and found out it was from my parents.

Anna,

We miss you so much. We wanted you to have your

Best friend, so we had Molly poof her to you.

With all of our love,

Mom and Dad

P.s. we got you a new broom.

I finished the letter and noticed Winter looking at a cat. "Hermione, who is that cat?" I asked Hermione.

"Oh, that's my cat." Hermione said.

"Come here kitty." I said.

"She probably won-" she stopped when she noticed her cat coming towards me. "She never likes new people!"

"Well, I guess she likes me and also I'm an animal person." I said.

"We should get to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow." Hermione said. She turned off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Next Day~

"ANNA!" I heard when I woke up. My door opened and Harry walked in. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. What do I have to get up?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Fine, what should I wear?" I asked him.

"You're asking me?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said. I opened my suitcase and got out three outfits. "There is this blue top." I got out a blue top with white stripes on it. "This black top," I got out a black tank top with a lacy bottom. "Or this red one." I got out a red tank top with black lace on the end.

"Well, with your red hair with blonde highlights, you should wear the red one." He said.

"Ok. What pants? These gym shorts, jean shorts or capri?" I asked.

"The gym shorts." He said.

"Flip flops or shoes?" I asked.

"Shoes." He said.

"Ok. Now I need your help." I said.

"With what?" he asked.

"I can't take off my pj shirt by you help?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I lifted my arms above my head and Harry grabbed the hem of my shirt and started pulled it off. He got it over my head and threw it on my bed.

"Thanks." I said. I grabbed my red shirt and put it on.

"You're welcome." Harry said. "So I'll see you down stairs?" I noticed he was blushing like a mad person.

"Ya, be right down." I said when he shut my door, I got out of my pj bottoms and got on my gym shorts. Harry was right, I looked great. I tied up my shoes and ran down stairs.

"Finally you come down." Ron said.

"Ya, sorry." I said as I sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

"No problem, my dear. You are a guest and you can sleep if you want." Mrs. Weasley said. She loaded my plate up with sausage and eggs. I eat the eggs and drank the milk. "Don't you like sausage?" she asked me.

"I'm a vegetarian." I explained.

"Really, so I can have your sausage?" Ron asked.

"Sure." I grabbed my sausage and stuffed it in his mouth.

"That is so cool!" Harry and Ginny said.

"Ya, I lived on a farm for a year. So, I saw how the animals die, and I really can't eat meat anymore." I explained. After all of us were done, Mrs. Weasley grabbed all of our dishes and told us to have fun. "Where are we going?" I asked Harry.

"Diagon Alley. We need to get some school supplies." Harry said.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Floo powder, of course." He said.

"Oh sweet…Um, Harry. What's floo powder?" I asked.

"It's a… Well you… Here you can just come with me." Harry said.

"Ok." I said.

"Ok, Harry. You first."Arthur said.

"I'm taking Anna with me." Harry informed him.

"Why?" he asked.

"She has never traveled by floo powder, and we all remember when I traveled by floo powder the first time." Harry said.

"Oh yes. Ok, you two get going." Arthur said. I watched Harry get into the fireplace.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Ya." I said. I walked into the fireplace and turned around.

Harry grabbed some powder and said, "Ok, you have to stay still."

"Ok." I said. He grabbed waist with his other hand.

"Diagon Alley!" he yelled as he threw down the powder. All I saw was smoke.

I started coughing bad. "Harry?" I asked.

"I'm here." He said. He grabbed my waist again, which ticked me.

"Stop! That tickles!" I yelled. Harry guided me through the smoke.

"Here we are, Diagon Alley!" Harry said. I was speech less. There was a joke shop, a broom shop, everything I could think of.

"Wow!" is all I could think of saying.

"Ya, but I would move, unless you want to get hit." Harry said. We moved out of the way and then Ron came out.

"Hey." He said. He stood up and walked away.

"Ron!" I yelled at him. I ran after him.

"Yes, Anna?" he said as he turned around.

"Could I go shopping with you?" I asked.

"Sure. Harry and Hermione never want to go shopping with me." Ron informed me. We walked away.

"Where did Anna and Ron go?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know. You know how Ron likes to go shopping by himself. I think Anna went with him." Harry said. They both turned towards the two figures going off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ After Shopping~**

"**That was great!" I said to Ron. We sat down on the couch.**

"**Ya, you are a blast!" Ron said.**

"**Ok, all of you to bed. NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.**

"**Well, nite." I said to Ron when we got to my room. I started to turn to my room, when Ron grabbed my hand and turned me back around and placed his lips on mine. It was short but weird.**

**When we parted, Ron looked weird. "That was…"**

"**Weird." I finished.**

"**Ya, I thought we had something." Ron said.**

"**Ya, me too." I said.**

"**Well nite." He said and he turned.**

"**Come here." I said. He turned and I hugged him.**

**We parted and he kissed my check. "To friends." He whispered into my ear. He left and I saw Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.**

"**I just got here." She said.**

"**It's ok." I said and entered our room.**

**When Hermione got into the room, she asked "How was the kiss?"**

"**I thought you just got there." I said with a smile.**

"**I did but I'm not stupid." She said.**

"**It was weird." I said.**

"**Really?" she asked.**

"**Ya, it was like kissing my brother. We are just staying friends." I said. "Well, I'm going to bed." I got out my PJs. I got them on and put my dirty clothes into the dirty hamper. "Nite Hermione."**

"**Nite." She said. Then I turned off my light and went to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Next Day~**

"**Wake up!" I yelled over Hermione.**

"**Ah!" she yelled.**

"**It's ok. It's just me." I said. "Mrs. Weasley wants us to get dressed and get our stuff down stairs." I told her.**

"**Ok, I'll be right down." She said.**

**I got my trunk and owl cage and started walking down stairs. "Hey, you want me to help you out?" I heard. I looked around and saw Harry.**

"**Ya, that would be-"I started but then I start to fall. Harry tried to catch me but he was too late, but someone caught me on the way down.**

"**You need to be more stable." I heard. I turned and saw Ron smiling at me.**

"**Ya, I guess so." I said. Ron helped me up and ran up the stairs. "So, as I was saying, I would love your help." I said.**

"**Ok, let me carry your trunk." Harry said.**

"**Ok." I said as he grabbed my trunk.**

"**What's your owls name?"Harry asked.**

"**Winter." I told him.**

"**That's beautiful." He said. When he said this, he was looking right at me, I noticed.**

"**Ya." I said.**

"**I have an owl who looks just like yours" He said.**

"**Oh really? We'll have to set up an owl play date." I said.**

"**We will!" He said. We got down the stairs and I saw this giant man. "Hagrid!" Harry yelled. He put down my stuff and ran to the man.**

"**Harry! Is that you? You've grown." The man said to Harry.**

"**Oh Hagrid, may I introduce you to our new friend, Anna Grint." He said with a smile on his face.**

"**Hello Anna Grint. It's nice to meet you." The man said as he drew out his hand out of his pocket.**

"**This is Hagrid. He's the one who told me I was a wizard. He is also a teacher at Hogwarts." Harry told me.**

"**Well we need to get going Harry and Anna with Hagrid." Mrs. Weasley said to all of us.**

**I followed Harry and Hagrid to Hagrid's bike. "Nice bike." I said to Hagrid.**

**Harry and I climbed into the motorcycle and Hagrid started it. We flew into the sky and started off. When we got to the train station, I jumped out of the bike and helped Harry get out.**

"**I hate flying in this thing." Harry said.**

"**Well, you've only been it in 5 times." Hagrid said. We saw Mrs. And Mr. Weasley pull up. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Percy all got out of the car. We went to the car and got our stuff out.**

"**So do you like her?" Hagrid asked Harry when they thought I couldn't hear them.**

"**Yes I do." Harry said.**

"**What about you-know-who 2?" Hagrid asked.**

"**I don't know right now. I'll deal with it at school." Harry said.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Hurry up guys!" Ron yelled as he ran to the building.**

"**Why is he so excited?" I asked.**

"**Didn't you guys hear? Victor Krum is going to be at Hogwarts this year with his school and another school." Hermione explained.**

"**Why?" Harry asked.**

"**We don't know." Hermione said. We started to run to the building to get next to Ron. We got past the platform and got on the train. Harry and I sat on one side and Hermione and Ron sat on the other.**

"**Hey, can I sit in here with you guys?" Ginny asked as she opened the door.**

"**Ya." Harry said.**

"**Thanks." She said as she brought her stuff in the room. She put her stuff on the racks and laid on the floor.**

"**You know you don't have to lay on the floor, right?" I asked.**

"**Ya, I just like to." She said.**

"**Ok." I said as I turned to Harry. We all talked the whole way there. We got on our school robes half way there. When we got off the train, a person was waiting for us.**

"**Potter! Weasley! Grander! And Grint! Come here right now." The person said to us. We walked over to her. "Hello. You must be Anna Grint. Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall." she greeted me.**

"**Are we in trouble?" Hermione asked her.**

"**Oh course not! I am here to welcome our new student." She said.**

"**Victor Krum!" Ron said looking around.**

"**No, Anna." Professor McGonagall said.**

"**Oh, well ok." Ron said, looking disappointed. I elbowed him, he looked at me and smiled. "And anyways she isn't new!" he continued.**

"**To you guys she isn't new, but to everyone else she is. And she needs to be sorted, so I am here to bring you to Professor Dumbledore's office." McGonagall said.**

"**Ok, I'll see you guys in a bit." I said to the gang. I kissed Ron's and Harry's cheek and hugged Hermione and ran to McGonagall.**

"**Your blushing Harry." I heard Hermione say.**

"**Ya I am." Harry said.**

**I ran into two people when I was running after Professor McGonagall. "Sorry." I said.**

"**Watch where your going!" the boy yelled. He and the girl turned around. The boy had almost white hair and cold-blue eyes.**

"**Sorry." I repeated.**

"**It's ok. I'm Draco Malfoy. This is my girlfriend Sparkle Lovegood."The boy said, and then he bowed.**

"**The name is Anna Grint. I'm sorry but I have to go. Nice to meet you." I said as I ran inside.**

"**There you are Anna; the headmaster is ready to see you." McGonagall said as she turned to the phoenix and said, "Lemon drop." When she said this, the phoenix turned a staircase appeared. I walked up the stair and into a room. It was huge and had a tons of stuff in it.**

"**Hello Anna. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts." A man said.**

"**Hello." I said.**

"**You can take a seat." Dumbledore said."McGonagall, you may leave." Professor McGonagall left and I sat down and Dumbledore got a hat down from his shelf. "This, my dear, is a sorting hat." Dumbledore explained. He put my hat on my head and it started moving.**

"**Ah…a 4th year. I haven't had a 4th year in ages. Strong, brave, smart, hmmmmm…there is a little evil in there. You would be great anywhere but you will do the greatest in Gryffindor!" It yelled.**

"**That my dear, is all. We may go down to the Great Room to eat." Dumbledore said. He opened the stair case and we walked down. When we got to the dinning hall, Dumbledore opened the door and everyone was staring at us. "Hello everyone! This is Anna Grint. She is our new student. She is in Gryffindor." Dumbledore yelled. I looked for Harry and Ron. After a second of looking, I saw Harry's brownish- black hair.**

"**Can I go?" I asked Dumbledore.**

"**Yes." He said. I walked to Harry, who moved aside for me.**

"**I knew you were going to be in Gryffindor." Harry said.**

"**Ya, everyone knew." Ron said. He was on the other side of me. Ginny was on the other side of the table and Hermione was next to her. There was a squeamish brown headed boy on the side of Ginny.**

**Harry must have noticed me looking because he said, because he said, "This is our friend Neville Longbottom."**

"**Nice to meet you." I said.**

"**You two." The boy said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After we ate, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Excuse me everyone. This year at Hogwarts we have two special guests."**

"**Here it is." Ron said.**

"**Our first guests come from France. Let's give a great welcome to Beauxbatons." Dumbledore finished and the doors opened and the some girls came in.**

"**OH….MY….HEAVENS!" Harry, Neville and Ron all said. I looked and saw the girls weren't that pretty.**

"**They aren't that pretty." I said.**

"**Whatever they are the prettiest things that came to this school." Ron and Harry said.**

"**Ummm WHAT?" Hermione and I said.**

"**I mean other than you three." Ron and Harry said to Hermione, Ginny and me.**

"**Whatever." I said.**

**I saw that Ron gave Hermione a special look and knew she was forgiving him. Well I wasn't that easy and Harry knew this. I saw him pull out his wand and do something behind his back. When he put his hands in front of him I saw a bunch of lilies. "These are for you. I could never believe that some is better looking than you." Harry said and gave me the flowers. I took them and set them on the side of my plate, I loved lilies but I wasn't going to let Harry know that.**

**When the girls finally sat down, Dumbledore got up and said, "OK, now it's time for the Durmstrang."**

**At this Ron got up and started clapping with a bunch of other people. "Anna! Please get up." He said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**You're cute and Victor will notice you and then will see me." He explained.**

"**Oh Ron." I said. I stood up and started clapping. I looked around and saw that Malfoy boy looking at me with his girlfriend. I waved and he waved back. The doors opened and in came the cutest boy I've ever seen. I clapped harder. When Victor came close he looked at me and smiled but I didn't care about him, I was looking at the red headed boy behind him. I waved to him and he waved back.**

**When the boys got to their table, Dumbledore got up and said, "OK everyone sit down." He waited will everyone sat down. When I sat down, I noticed that Hermione was standing up and so was Ginny. Harry looked a little mad and was not standing up.**

"**No one was cuter than you." I whispered in Harry's ear. He looked at me and smiled, and I got butterflies in my stomach.**

"**OK, the reason that these two schools are here is because of the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said. A whisper came over the hall. "Please be quite. Anyone over the 6th year and put their name in the goblet," when he said this the floor separated in front of him and up came a giant goblet. "And if your name comes out of it tomorrow you will be part of the tournament."**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Wow. I wish we could do it." Ron said as we started climbing the stairs.**

"**I don't." Harry and I said at the same time.**

"**Hey you." We hear behind us. We turned around and I saw the cute red head boy. "Can I talk with you?" He asked.**

"**Who?" Harry **

"**The red headed girl." The boy said.**

"**Ya, I'll be right there." I said as I ran down the stairs. I saw Harry looking at me, so I waved him to go up and he left.**

"**Hey, I wanted to know your name, since I have a big crush on you." He said.**

"**Your British aren't you?" I asked.**

"**Ya I am, aren't you?" He asked.**

"**Naw. I transferred here this summer to England." I explained. **

"**Nice." He said.**

"**Ya. My name is Anna Grint by the way." I said.**

"**Noah Smith." He said.**

"**Noah, I like that." I said.**

"**Well, we better get back to our friends." He said and then he ran to his friends that were waiting for him, I noticed they were giving him high fives.**

"**Nite." I called after him.**

"**Nite!" He called back.**

**I ran up to the common rooms and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron all sitting and waiting for me. "So what happened?" Harry asked.**

"**Nothing." I said. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed, Hermione do you wanna join me." I asked Hermione.**

"**Ya." Hermione said as she got up and said good nite to the boys. We ran up the stairs and got our PJs on and sat on our beds, which were right by each other. "So what really happened?" she asked. I told her what happened, "So when are you going to see him and are you going to ask him out or are you going to wait." She asked.**

"**I'm going to wait till he asks me out." I said.**

"**Well we should go to bed, so I'm the morning we can get you even prettier and make every boy eat their heart out." Hermione said.**

"**Ya, nite." I said as I turned my light out.**

"**Nite." She said as she turned her light out.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Day~

I rose up early, got dressed, put on make-up, and rushed out of the common rooms. When I got to the Great Hall, I spotted Noah sitting by Harry. I walked over and Noah looked up. "Wow." He said. Harry turned around to see what he was talking about and saw me.

"Wow is right." Harry said.

"Hey Noah." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey." He almost didn't get the words out of his mouth.

"I have to go, so I'll be back later." Harry said as he ran out.

"So is all this for me?" Noah asked me.

"What thing old shirt and skirt and this ugly make-up, no I put this on all the time." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"NO!" I said. "Oh course I did this all for you." I smiled. We talked until Ron, Hermione and Ginny came down and sat at the table.

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked.

"He said he had to do something and would be back later." I said. "I'll go look for him."

"I'll go with you!" Noah said.

"No, sit down and eat breakfast, I probably won't be that long." I said to him.

"Ok." He said with a frown. I got up and left the Great Hall. I looked at Hagrid's hut, our common room, the boys room, and even the library but I couldn't find him at all. I went to the owlery, and found Harry sitting down and reading a letter.

"Harry?" I said to him. He looked up and I saw tears running down his face. "Harry, why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm not crying, I'm laughing." He said.

"Ok then why are you laughing?" I asked, sitting down by him.

"This letter from my god father. He is so funny." He said.

"Who is your god father?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Harry said.

"I have a lot of time." I said. He got up and looked out the window and the door to make sure no one is coming. Then he told me about his god father. "Wow. That is awesome, and I would love to stay up here the whole day but we should get back to class." I said. We were there for almost 30 minutes. We walked to class and Harry held my hand and for some reason I got butterflies in my stomach. When we got in the room, we noticed that everyone was on the sides of the classroom, boys on one side and girls on the other and I made Harry drop my hand.

"Good, Miss Grint and Mr. Potter, boys on the left and girls on right." McGonagall told us. As we sat down McGonagall said, "Today we are learning to dance!"

"WHAT? WHY? IS THIS A JOKE?" Fred and George yelled.

"For the Yule Ball." McGonagall told the class.

"THE WHAT?" George yelled again.

"The Yule Ball is a dance for the Triwizard Tournament. Do I have any volunteers to come up and dance with me?" McGonagall asked. No one was going to volunteer so when she saw Ron talking she picked him. I knew Fred and George would not let him live this down. Ron walked up to her and they said some things and then Ron got this awful face like he just smelled rotten eggs. Then after a minute of the face he put his hand on McGonagall's waist. McGonagall told Mr. Flinch to start the music and they started dancing. After three minutes of dancing, McGonagall let Ron take his seat and said, "Ok, everyone get a partner and practice." Harry got up and walked over to me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I got up and followed Harry. We noticed Ron go over to Hermione and ask her to dance. She had to say yes because she got up and put her hand on his shoulder. Harry and I started to dance, I figured out that he wasn't that bad. After an hour of dancing, McGonagall told us we were done for the day and we could go. "So Ron, who you gonna take to the ball?" I asked Ron.

"I don't know. Hermione you wanna go with me?" He asked Hermione.

"Sure." She said.

"Well then, im going with Hermione. Harry who you going with?" He asked Harry.

"I-" he started.

"OH its almost time for the picking of the champions!" I yelled. We started running to the Great Hall. We got there just when the food appeared on the table. When we were all done, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome everyone to the picking of the champions!" He said. As he did this the floor opened up and a giant goblet came up. The goblet lit up and a paper flew out. Dumbledore caught it and said, "From Durmstrang…. Victor Krum!" everyone cheered. "victor, if you would just go into those doors." Dumbledore said. Victor got up and went into the doors. The goblet lit up and another flew out, it was Fleur from Beauxbatons and Cedric from Hogwarts. When it was finished Dumbledore started talking and then the goblet lit up another time and two papers came out and Dumbledore said "ANNA GRINT AND HARRY POTTER!"


	9. Chapter 9

There was no clapping, no screaming, everyone was just quite. There was no talking or cheering. Everyone just looked from Dumbledore to Harry and me. "Harry and Anna, come and go to the room."Dumbledore said. Harry got up, helped me up and we started walking. We looked at Hagrid, but no smile, no thumbs-up, no nothing. Just stairs. FROMEVERYONE!We walked into the room and the three champions looked at us.

"Do we have to go back in?"Fluer asked.

She thinks Harry and Iare here to tell them something.I thought.

"No, these are the other two champions."Dumbledore said as he put a hand on Harry's and mine shoulder.

"I don't want to be a champion."I yelled.

"See, she doesn't want it. Let her leave."Cedric sadi. I looked at him and saw noticed he had nice hair and eyes.

"Well, her and mister Potter's name came out of the goblet and the rules are that you have to saty in if your name comes out."Dumbledore explained.

"But, I didnt want to be in the tournament, and Ididn't put my name in the goblet. Neither did Harry! Those people did and they wanted it!But Harry and I didn't even want to. We just didn't."I said as I started cryin. Harry came over and put his arm on my shoulders.

"How dare you have three champions and we only one!" Kroff, the headmaster of Dumstring school, said.

"If I knew the age thing was a joke, I would have brought more students!"Madme Maxie, the headmastress of the Baxstrings school, said with a french accent.

"Ok, everyone, I know we are all upset but calm down."Dumbledore said.

"Did either one of you put your names in the goblet?", one of the judges, asked Harry and me.

"No, we didn't"Harry answered for me. I stopped crying and looked at Mr. Bagman. He looked at him and saw that he looked nice but I had a bad feeling about him.

"Well, if they said they didn't do it, I believe them."Dubledore said.

"Well, the rules say, if the name comes out of the goblet, they have to compeat."Mr. Crouch, another judge, said.

"All of you go to bed, you'll all need it. The first quest will be on December 24th."Mr. Bagman said. Everyone left the rom, except Harry , Dumbledore, and me.

"Sir, who did this?"Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Idon't know but keep an eye out."Dumbledore said."Do you wish to stay here for the night?"He asked us.

Harry looked at me and turned to Dumbledore and said,"No, I have a place in mind where we can go."

"Ok, good nite you two."Dumbledore said.

We left the room and saw Hermione and Ron at our table still.

"Hey!"Hermione said.

"Hey, we need some sleep."Harry said.

"Ok, lets go to the common room."Ron said.

"No, Iwas thinking we could have a sleep over in the Room of Requriments."Harry said. He put his arm around my weist.

"Ok, lets go."Hermione said. We took off to the Room of Requriments.

When we got to a wall, we stopped and Harry said,"Ok, since it's Anna's first time, I saw we let her pick the place."Harry said.

"Ok."Hermione and Ron said.

"Ok, Anna, think of your favorite palce."Harry said. Ithought of my bedroom. "Ok, Anna keep thinking of the place and Ron, open the door."Harry said. When Ron opened the door, Isaw my bedroom.

"WOW!"We all said.

"This room rocks!"Hermione said. Ilooked at it and saw instead of one bed I saw two.

"Well, this is my bedroom."Isaid as Iyawned.

"We should get to bed."Harry said.

"Ok, Hemione after you!"Ron said.

"Wait, we can't sleep in our outfits."Hermione said. I looked in my dressers and found my favorite PJs. Igot them and another pair of PJs out for Hermione. I handed them to her.

"What are we suppose to wear?"Ron asked. I looked in my other dressers and found boy PJs. Igave Harry the red one and Ron the blue ones.

"Where are suppose to dress?"Hermione asked. After she said this, four dressing rooms appeared out of no where. We went into the rooms and got our PJs on. When we were finished and got out of the dressing rooms, the rooms disappeared. "Nite."Hermione and Ron said and crawled into the bed and went to sleep.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want me to."Harry said.

"No, we are in this together. Us (and Hermione and Ron)against the world."Isaid.

"Right." He said. Icrawled into the bed and Harry followed. We fell fight to sleep.


End file.
